


Humans and Lycans Meet...

by iZombi



Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [7]
Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Attila more so, First Time Meeting, Gen, Getting used to each other, Humans meet werewolves, Meeting for the first time, Some of them, The Pack is Confused, being surprised by the other, eventually living together, recognize each other, recognizing one another, reunion with a friend, reunion with loved one, temporary fright, werewolves meet humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: The humans and five Lycans stumble upon each other, I wonder what’ll happen when they first meet…?
Relationships: Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)
Series: Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505
Kudos: 1





	Humans and Lycans Meet...

Attila sniffed the air, he didn’t pick up on any strange scents and they kept walking through the dense forest, the overgrowth was proving to be both a blessing and a curse for the Lycans,

A blessing because it hid them well and they were just barely visible in the overgrown grass,

But a curse because none of them could see two inches in front of them,

This meant that they would often lose sight of each other and had to resort to sound and smell to find each other,

“Attila?” Falk called out, he couldn’t find his alpha,

“Over here, Falk…” he replied, and he heard some rustling near him, he half expected Falk to run past but was surprised when it was a rabbit,

“ _Attila?”_ Falk now sounded a bit farther away to the Alpha, and he sighed, he knew that he shouldn’t have had chosen this route in the first place, but it was the fastest one to the field of Lupine,

All that he wanted to do was relax in the field of Lupine flowers, not have to herd four Lycans to his position,

Attila thumped his foot on the ground quick and hard, hoping that the noises were enough to draw those who were lost to his position,

And it was,

As Roel, Charles, and Matthew were reunited with the alpha,

Attila looked at them and for a moment, he was about to sigh in relief but then he didn’t see Falk,

His eye’s widened and he could feel his pulse quicken, “…Wait… _where’s_ Falk…?” He asked,

And almost as if on cue, he heard them let out a yelp,

It was too hard to tell if he had been injured or just surprised by something, but Attila wasn’t taking _any chances_ ,

His pack was all he had left in his life,

His only remaining pride and joy,

He couldn’t-,

No, he didn’t want to imagine the possibility of a life without them, so he practically ran off,

Leaving the rest of his pack to follow closely behind him, full tilt ahead he went,

To where he last heard Falk cry out,

When he heard Falk’s distinct growl, Attila feared that he had gotten spotted by a hunter and was now desperately trying to fend them off,

Attila’s heart sank and he pushed harder and farther ahead until he jumped through the tall grass and into a clearing,

Where he stumbled out and lost his footing, almost crashing into Falk but managed to find his balance last minute,

Well, that was at least until the other three crashed into him, causing all of them to fall onto the ground,

A voice yelled in surprise and took a step back,

Attila who was laying on his back saw a beautiful blonde-haired young woman, she was holding Lupine flowers in her hands and had a dull-greyish-blue winter cape around her shoulders,

Instantly, he recognized who she was,

“ _You!”_ he breathed out, “I _recognize you_ …” he speaks to her,

To which the young woman frowns at, she doesn’t say anything, perhaps it was the fear that prevented her from doing so,

Attila’s words caught Matthew’s attention and he forced himself out from under Roel and when he looked up and caught the glimpse of the woman he excitedly huffed,

“ _Dear!”_ he exclaimed as he scrambled over to her,

Accidentally toppling her over and falling on top of her, the young woman tensed up a first when the Lycan fell on top of her,

The fear of being killed was strong, but she soon relaxed when she saw just who it was,

She thanked the stars that it was still midafternoon and that there was sufficient light out because she recognized the Lycan as the one she had married to a few moons back,

“Oh! It’s _you!_ ” she exclaimed, enveloping her arms around him lovingly,

Matthew purred excitedly as he licked and nuzzled her with his muzzle, it was his dearly beloved, he had been reunited with her once again,

Charles and Roel both got up and shook off the dirt and leaves off of their fur coats,

Charles in particular watched as his brother and bride greeted each other, he huffed tiredly, on one hand, he was happy to see that it wasn’t a threat but on the other, he was annoyed at how he had been thrown onto the ground, believing that Falk had gotten hurt as he ran with the others to his location,

Falk was dumbfounded for a minute when it finally clicked who she was, she was the human woman who he helped officiate in getting married to Charles’ younger brother,

He sheepishly looked to Attila who rolled his eyes at him but never the less greeted him with a gentle head bump, “I’m glad to see you’re alright…” he sighed, exhausted after having to run,

Falk reciprocated the action and nodded, too was happy that he was safe and that it wasn’t a threat that he had encountered,

Roel watched on as the two greeted each other, a strange and familiar sense of happiness filled him, he was reminded of Attila’s former mate,

Suddenly two sets of footsteps could be heard by the pack which sent everyone on high alert,

From out the woods burst forth two more humans, they were dressed as neither Lycan hunters nor regular hunters,

One wore a deep purple cape, similar in style to that of the blonde-haired one on the floor,

The other wore attire that was more traditional to that of a doctor, with a winter coat to match,

Although they weren’t hunters, what did send threat alarms ringing was that one held a hatchet and the other a wooden bow with arrows,

Matthew, who was still on top of his beloved repositioned himself in such a way that he would still be over her, but growling at the two human figures, he was protective over his lover,

The other Lycans were all growling and bearing teeth except for Falk, who sat there dumbfounded as he looked at the two humans,

“ _Lup?”_ asked the human who was dressed in the doctor attire, their attention directed at Falk,

Falk watched them, and tentatively he got closer, albeit slowly,

“ _Tutorele meu…?”_

“My guardian…?”

he spoke and that caught Charles’s attention, he immediately ceased his growling, and looked at the humans, incredibly stupefied,

“Could it truly be-?” he asked, still examining them thoroughly,

As Falk finally approached the doctor, he was pleasantly surprised that when he smelled them the memories of their first encounter came flooding back to him,

The doctor wrapped their arms around Falk lovingly, “Lup! Falk! It is you!” they cried out as they placed a gentle kiss on his muzzle,

The other human paused at the mention of the Lycans name, “ _Falk?”_ they asked incredulously, staring at the Lycan as though he had grown two heads,

Falk looked over to them as well and broke off from their hug with the doctor and examined them,

“Cam?” he asked, also unsure if what he was seeing was true,

“Holy sh-, _Falk_!” Cam cried out joyously as they hugged Falk, and then it hit Falk, he too knew this human!

She was the one who helped him when he was gravely injured with the help of the doctor as well!

“It’s been _three years_ man! How have you been?” Cam asked Falk, wanting to catch up with her friend,

The golden-haired woman touched the Lycans face, of whom still hovered over her protectively, “ _Three years_? Has it truly been that long my dear?” she asked him,

Matthew looked down at her and nodded, “It has…”

The doctor gasped, “Wait? _Three years_?! My god, time flies!” they couldn’t believe that so much time had passed since they had seen their wolfish friend,

Roel looked to Attila, he was still confused, “Wait…” he then turned his head to all three humans, “I remember all of you! You-“ he spoke to the golden-haired woman, “You married Matthew, and you-“ they spoke to Cam, “You helped protect Falk when he was wounded, and so did you-“ he spoke to the doctor,

Charles chuckled, “ _Who knew_ that we would stumble upon the same three humans we met three years ago?” he commented, to no one in particular,

And Attila soon too found himself laughing, as he now remembered who each one of them where,

“Looks like we’ve all been reunited then… how lovely!” he exclaimed,

The humans all made their sounds of acknowledgment and approval to Attila’s comment,

“Do you know them, my dear?” Matthew asked his beloved, curious to know if she knew who they were,

She nodded, “Yes! They’re my friends! We met approximately four months ago after I and Cam both came to their-“ she gestured to the doctor, “-clinic in the village, injured from our own silly endeavors in life, and we all strangely became quick friends with one another…!” she gleefully explained,

Matthew nodded, understanding what she had just said, he looked over to them, “What are your names again? I don’t think I ever properly caught them…” he spoke,

“I’m Cam”

“And I’m Galen…”

“I don’t think I ever gave any of you-“ referring to the Lycans, “My name… but it is Sol…”

They all said, giving their names to the Lycans,

Attila nodded, “Yes, I remember all of you… Ah, if you two did not catch our names they’re Attila, Charles, Roel, Falk, and Matthew…” he explained, as an act of courtesy, since he was not rude,

“A pleasure to finally get a proper introduction from you then…” replied Cam, their arms crossed over one another as she looked at all the Lycans,

Sol made a small gasp, a sudden idea coming to her head,

To which Matthew moved to look at her, “Yes? What’s wrong my dear?” he asked her,

“I just had a brilliant idea…! You should all come and live with us!” she declared to the Lycans,

Cam and Galen said nothing instead they watched the rest of them to see their reactions,

“ _No way_ …!” Charles remarked as he looked over to his alpha,

“I don’t see a problem…” Roel murmured,

“I’d love to…” Matthew vocalized,

Falk simply shrugged, “I don’t mind either way, but… Attila, what is your decision…?” he asked to the alpha,

Attila sat there and for a moment considered their offer, thinking it over before replying,

“It _depends_ I suppose… where _do you_ reside? In the village, nearby?” he asked,

Galen shook their head, “No, we live deep in the forest, a ways off from the village-”

“-for privacy’s sake…” added Cam,

Attila nodded, “Well… then if it is in the woods I do not see an issue with it…” he announced,

Which caused a huff of annoyance from Charles, “But sir, we-“ he was about to retort when Attila stopped him,

“Charles, remember our home got attacked _twice_ by hunters? We _cannot_ keep residing there… we will be _killed…”_ he replied, watching them intently,

And Charles couldn’t argue with his alpha, as much as he wanted to, he knew that the older male was correct, should they continue staying there, they would surely soon meet their demise,

“Is that where you three were headed?” asked Roel to the humans,

“Well… we were trying to get some firewood and hunt a few rabbits or deer for tonight’s meal… but then _this_ happened…” Cam explained,

Attila nodded, “Ah… _sorry_ , I apologize, I thought that Falk was in danger…”

“It’s alright, no harm done…” added Galen,

Sol turned her head over to Attila, “So you’ll come live with us then? I promise to keep all of you safe, I do… you can trust my word, sir…” she spoke with the utmost sincerity in her voice, after all, she was a woman of her word,

Attila nodded, without hesitation, for he didn’t know why he had such a strange feeling inside of him that told him to trust her, he thought that perhaps this was the plan his lord had for him,

And he trusted that feeling,

“…Yes, we will, after all, our pack has lost its home, we were in search of a new one for some time now…”

Cam and Galen nodded, “Well then, I guess it’s decided then…” Galen sighed as they looked to Cam,

“The more the merrier they say…” Cam replied with a shrug of their shoulders, which caused Galen to roll their eyes,

Matthew helped Sol stand on her feet,

“Then, in this case, we should get going… the sun will be setting and soon the creatures of the night will be out…” Sol commented

Everyone nodded as the humans guided the Lycans towards their home, with Matthew and Falk at either side of the humans for extra protection,

The others close behind and on high alert for any potential threats,

Once they made it to their home, before everyone got to quickly settling down, various ground rules were set by Galen about the home and how it should be treated while inside,

Meanwhile Attila, as the alpha set ground rules for the humans and Lycans both when it came to the new home and all of them living together,

The rules that were set in place were agreed upon by all those involved,

_I wonder what the future has in store for all of them_ …


End file.
